


The Challenge

by TheYaoiChick



Series: MikoReiSaruMi [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OOC, OT4, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata and Reisi are determined to get Saruhiko to eat his vegetables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> A LOT of writers liberties were taken with the actual cooking!
> 
> This is officially my ot4! They're so cute!

It was supposed to be another normal day. Mikoto sleeping on the coach, Reisi finishing up the last bit of paperwork he had brought home, and Saruhiko and Yata at the store to restock their fridge. Just another peaceful day on a normal Saturday. 

 

SLAM!

 

Jolting from his sleep Mikoto sat up while Reisi calmly looked toward the door seeing their younger lovers had come home. Arguing. Over vegetables. Again. For the fourth time that week.

 

"Dammit Saru its not gonna kill you to eat the damn things!" Yata screamed at him, almost slamming them onto the counter before looking into one and thinking better of it.

 

"Tsk, its not gonna kill you to drink milk and yet I don't see you drinking a glass a day now do I Misaki?" Saruhiko replied, setting his own bags on the counter and walking away, leaving them for Yata to put away.

 

"That's totally different and you know it! I can get calcium from other things so I don't need milk, but you don't even try to get vitamins from anywhere else. Vitamins that you need to stay healthy!" Yata growled back, opening the fridge door and starting to put things away. Growing tired of the argument they have already heard a million times Mikoto went to lay back down while Reisi stood and began to make his way over to where Yata was standing. 

 

"Yata does bring up a good point, Saruhiko," Reisi said helping Yata put the food away, mostly the ones that go into the high cabinets that he can't reach, "while you can get calcium from a number of sources, some vitamins are majorly found in vegetables and fruits. Vitamins such as vitamin C,vitamin K, vitamin A, and vitamin B9. While it's true that some of these have meat verities it would be prudent to your health to get as much as of it as you can. And as you've already denied taking vitamin pills..." Reisi left off, looking meaningfully over his shoulder at Saruhiko.

 

"Tsk. Vegetables are disgusting, and I'm still young so I have no reason to worry about my health at the current moment." he said annoyed. He was tried of having the same conversation over and over again and he wished they would just let it go. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

 

"This is getting ridiculous. Either find a solution or stop talking about it." Mikoto said rising from his position on the couch. 

 

"If you have anything to contribute to the solution Mikoto I'm sure we'd appreciate to hear it," Reisi said.

 

"The solution is leaving it alone," Saruhiko said, though he might as well of said nothing for the good it did him.

 

"Make it a contest. He eats all his vegetables you guys win, he doesn't he wins," Mikoto smirked leaning back against the couch.

 

"Won't he just not eat them for an automatic win? And what do we get if we win?" Yata asked. If there was two thing he knew, it was fighting and competitions.

 

"If he doesn't try, and give his honest opinion it'll be an automatic lost. And either me or Reisi will easily be able to tell if he's lying. And if you win, he doesn't complain for a week. About anything," Mikoto said. 

 

"Don't I get any say in this?" Saruhiko asked. 

 

"Of course. Though allow me to sweeten the deal as they say before you decide to agree or disagree. If you win you can chose any punishment you like, along with all three of us allowing the matter to rest. Permanently." Reisi said with a smile. Thinking quickly Saruhiko threw out,

 

"On one condition. I don't want to be able to see, taste, or smell any of the vegetables in it."

 

"Done! So what do you want if you win?" Yata asked.

 

"If I win, Misaki drinks three cups of milk a day, for a year." Saruhiko said smirking at his shorter lover. Before Yata could complain Reisi cut in with,

 

"That seems to be a fair trade does it not Yata? If Saruhiko tastes, sees or smells any vegetables in the dish you drink something you hate equally as much. You are the one who brought up his eating habits," giving him his normal unsettling polite smile.

 

"Alright, alright! It's a deal," Yata said backing away with his hands up. It wasn't fair that Reisi could still get him with it!

 

"Fine. But don't make hotpot then. If I have to eat vegetables I refuse to eat pineapples with it," Saruhiko said. While Mikoto and Reisi mouthed 'pineapple?' in confusion Yata yelled out,

 

"You liked my pineapples and you know it!" before it could escalate into another argument Reisi cut in and pushed Saru out of the kitchen saying he could go entertain himself while he and Yata got to the task at hand.

 

"So, what are we making him? We should stick to something simple right?" Yata asked putting his apron around his neck while Reisi looked at the food they had brought home and the food they already had.

 

"Hmm yes, as long as we mask the vegetables it can be. Going with what we have I say we make Tonkatsu style pork chops," Reisi replied, "while I start mixing will you start heating the oil?"

 

"Huh? Yeah sure. How much will we need?" Yata asked getting out a pan.

 

"Enough to where it fills the pan but won't over flow when you add the pork chops. About there would suffice," he said setting the eggs, garlic, salt, pepper, and milk on the counter and reached up to grab a medium bowl. 

 

"Ya know I didn't know Tonkatsu pork chops had vegetables in it," Yata said.

 

"Not surprising. They don't. We'll be making a vegetable sauce that will go with it," Reisi said smiling down at him. Confused Yata opened his mouth to ask wouldn't Saru taste the vegetables in the sauce but shut it, assuming Reisi knew what he was doing. While Reisi went to mixing his ingredients, Yata waited until the oil started to heat up and he went about getting the panko crumbs together in a bowl for later.

 

"Yata, the mixture is done please start washing the pork chops now," Reisi said putting the bowl down. Pulling the pork chops out of the fridge he quickly washed them then handed them over to Reisi to coat them in the mixture and the crumps.

 

"Reisi, the oils ready," Yata said. Handing over the coated chops he left Yata to cook them while taking out another bowl to start the vegetable sause. Mashing a mixture of vegetables into a paste he then pulled out another pan to heat the vegetable oil and waited for it to heat. While waiting, the pork chops finished and Yata put them on a platter and moved them over to the table to cool. Seeing that the oil was hot enough, he added the vegetable paste and began to stir until the oil began to thicken. Adding salt, pepper, basil, celuntro, parsley, and thine he tasted it and found he could barley taste the vegetables. Hopefully it would be enough to satisfy Saruhiko. Taking the pan over and drizzling it over the pork chops, he called for Mikoto and Saruhiko that dinner was ready.

 

Walking in and seeing what they had made, both Saruhiko and Mikotos eyebrow raised. If anything it should be interesting. Sitting down, seeing the expectant looks being thrown his way, Saruhiko sighed through his nose and picked up his chop sticks. Picking up a piece, and chewing it thoroughly, he could honestly say he couldn't taste any vegetables. Nor could he see or smell any. Getting a quick, yet unlikely, idea he asked,

 

"Did you actually put vegetables in this? This isn't a trick is it?" the minute the words left his mouth he regretted them.

 

"What the hell you bastard we wouldn't cheat!" Yata yelled. Though it wasn't his reaction that was worrying. Reisi had on the polite smile full force. 

 

"Fushimi-kun, do you really think either me or Yata would do such a thing? Do you find us dishonorable?" Reisi asked in his calm voice. Tsking, he apologized and that he knew his boyfriends wouldn't. Taking another bite he heard Mikoto say,

 

"Since you keep eating it that means they win." 

 

"That is correct. Which means no complaining for a week." Reisi said, normal smile back in place. Tsking Saruhiko turned his head, listening to Yata say he was just happy he'd finally eat his vegetables while thinking, 

 

'It's gonna be a long week.'


End file.
